


Fictober18 #31 - “I’ve waited so long for this”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a continuation of the story I’ve been doing since #22 (all past stories can be found on AO3). The exciting conclusion to my hockey girlfriends story. I so hope you like the ending!





	Fictober18 #31 - “I’ve waited so long for this”

 

Felicity and Oliver finished supper at his house, he spoiled her with amazing pasta. Felicity was stuffed but in a good way. In a well taken care of way. She smiled.

 

Oliver began picking up their dishes. “Why don’t you bring our wine glasses into the living room, find us something to watch while I take care these.

 

Felicity stood up, bit her bottom lip. “Are you sure? I mean, I can washes dishes. You just made this amazing meal, the least I can do is clean up.”

 

Oliver smiled. “I’m sure. You are my guest, remember? Besides I’m going to put them in the dishwasher it will only take a moment. I’ll be there in a flash.”

 

Felicity smiled. “Okay, I have the wine.” Felicity picked up their half-full glasses, headed into the living. You sat on Oliver’s amazing couch, it was oversized and extra comfy. It was one of those couches that sucked you in. She always needed Oliver’s help to get her out of it. She loved it.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Oliver looked down at Felicity on his couch. He loved her sitting there.

 

“I was thinking about how much I love your couch.” She patted the couch to show her appreciation.

 

“How would you like it to be your couch, I mean couch?” Oliver hadn’t planned to ask like this. Yes, he wanted Felicity to move in but he planned on being more suave when he made the suggestion.

 

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Oliver, what are you saying? Because I don’t want to read you wrong. Did you just offer me your couch or something more?”

 

“What if I say something more? Felicity, I know we haven’t exactly been taking this relationship slow and I love that but I still don’t want you to feel pressured. So if you want to say no or not now, it will change nothing. I love you, please remember that.” Oliver was suddenly very worried he was moving too fast.

 

Felicity reached for Oliver’s hand, she held it tight. “Oliver, I love you. I don’t feel pressured. Please, just say what you want to say. You are starting to freak me out.”

 

“Felicity, will you move in with me? I know I’m not here all the time but when I am here I want to be you always. As much as possible. I mean, I understand you have a life and I want you to have that life with work, friends, computery things but I’d like you to end your day with me. In our bed, together.” Oliver was looking closely at Felicity’s face for signs. Was he freaking her out? “Anyway, that’s where I stand. If you need to think about it.”

 

“You do know you are the sweetest, bestest boyfriend ever, right? Of course, I will move in with you! The food alone…” Felicity laughed. “Well, the sex is pretty good too.”

 

“Felicity!” Oliver tried to admonish her but couldn’t hide his smile. “I love you so much. Is that a yes?”

 

Felicity nodded so her ponytail bobbed. “I’m totally moving in with you.” Then she jumped him.

 

*****

 

Felicity came home late the next morning to find Barry and Caitlin making out on her coach. “Oh My! I’m sorry! I didn’t see anything!” She rushed for her room with a smile on her face. Go Caitlin!

 

She was getting changed when she heard a knock on her door. Felicity opened the door to a mortified Caitlin.

 

Caitlin came in, began to pace.  “I”m so so sorry. I didn’t think you were coming so early, we got a little carried away. I’m really sorry I put you in that position. Barry went home. You can now roam around freely in your own apartment.”

 

Felicity began to laugh. “Oh Caitlin! It’s fine. I’m happy for you guys.”

 

Caitlin covered her face with her hands then peek out between her fingers. “Really?”

 

“Really, let’s go make some tea. I have something I need to talk to you about.” Felicity started the lead the way out of her room when she noticed Caitlin looking at her hand. “What?”

 

Caitlin gave her a look of innocence. “Nothing, just checking for a ring.”

 

“Caitlin!” Felicity shook her head, headed for the kitchen. She put the kettle, took down two mugs and tea stash. She held out the container to Caitlin. “Pick.” Caitlin chose a cranberry tea, Felicity went with peppermint. They both remained silent as the kettle boiled.

 

Felicity joined Caitlin at the kitchen table with two mugs of tea. “So there is something I need to tell you.”

 

Caitlin nodded.

 

“Oliver asked me to move in with him. I said yes. But don’t worry, I won’t move out until you find a replacement roommate.” Felicity needed her friend to know she was not ditching her.

 

Caitlin jumped up, hugged Felicity. “I’m so happy for you. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine on my own besides I think Barry and I might be moving in that direction too.” Caitlin went back to her seat.

 

“Really?” Felicity began dunking her tea bag in and out of the water.

 

“Really.” Caitlin nodded. “I mean, we haven’t talked about it but we do talk about the future. We are planning trips for the offseason which is MONTHS away.”

 

“Oh Caitlin, I’m so happy for you! I’m so happy for me! I’m just all kinds of happy!” Felicity beamed.

 

*****

 

A few months later Oliver and Felicity are cuddled on their couch when Felicity’s phone buzzes she smiles when she sees it’s a FaceTime call from Caitlin.

 

“Hey Caitlin, how are you doing?”

 

“I’m ENGAGED!” Caitlin waves a huge diamond ring in front of the phone.

 

“OH MY GOD!!! I’m so happy for you!!!” Felicity has tears in her eyes when she turns to Oliver. “Did you hear that.”

 

Oliver nods but doesn’t look particularly happy.

 

Felicity turned back to Caitlin. “I’m going to need details!”

 

“Well, we were out to dinner and Barry proposed! That’s really all the details I have right now. I’m so happy I could burst.” Caitlin’s smile radiated through the phone.

 

“Caitlin I am beyond happy for you! Tell Barry I said congratulations. He is one lucky man.” Felicity smiled, everything was just too good.

 

“Will do.” Caitlin turned to tell Barry, then turned back to Felicity. “Gotta run, still have to tell our parents. Talk tomorrow though?”

 

Felicity nodded. “Yes, mani-pedi appointments set for eleven. See you then. Night.” Felicity hung up, turned back to Oliver. “Okay, what’s wrong? I thought you liked them together. They seem so happy.”

 

“It’s not that.” Oliver tried to dismiss the conversation. He got up off the couch, heading for the kitchen to hopefully let it drop. Felicity followed him. He was kind of impressed that she got off the couch by herself. “You don’t need to follow me.” He poured himself a glass of water.

 

“But I do. You are clearly bothered by our friends getting engaged. You don’t have to worry Oliver, I’m not expecting you to propose. I’m very happy with us. We can be happy and they can be happy. Okay?” Felicity rubbed Oliver’s arm but it did not seem to calm him down.

 

“Okay. I think I’ll head to bed.” Oliver went to move around Felicity. He really didn’t want to tell her that Barry stole his thunder. He’d been planning to propose tomorrow. It wasn’t Barry’s fault, he didn’t know. Now he couldn’t because it would look like he only did it because Barry did it but the truth was he’d had the ring for weeks. It was burning a hole in his pocket. He just wasn't sure how Felicity felt about marriage. He knew she wanted to be with him. She made that very clear but she never talked about marriage. This is the closest she’d ever come to saying the word marriage and she’d only said engaged. So, he was already extra nervous about tomorrow.

 

“No.” Felicity shook her head, stepping in front of him.

 

“No?” Oliver rose an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, no. I don’t want to go to bed like this. You are clearly upset and won’t even admit it. I understand if you aren’t ready to talk about it but can you tell me you are upset?” Felicity looked up at her very tall boyfriend.

 

Oliver was silent for a moment, then chose the easiest option. “I’m upset but I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Felicity pouted then moved out of Oliver way. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek then headed for their room. Well done, Smoak she thought to herself. Our first fight, not resolve. She felt out of sorts, so happy for Caitlin on one hand but a little worried about her relationship on the other. She wished Oliver, would talk to her. They always talked! That was the best part of their relationship.

 

Felicity tried to read in the living room before giving up. She decided to follow Oliver to bed. He pretended to be asleep when she walked in the room. She knew he was pretending, it made her sad. Tears welled in her eyes. She went to their ensuite bathroom to try to calm herself down instead she began to cry in earnest. She really thought they were good. Everything was perfect. Maybe she was wrong. The tears began to flow. The truth was this was her first experience being in love. She’d never been someone’s person. He liked her best. That seemed silly but no one had ever liked her best. But then Oliver…

 

Felicity heard the bathroom door being opened, she tried to wipe the tears away. “Just one second,” she mumbled.

 

Oliver turned her around, pulling her in for a hug. “I love you. I love you more than anything ever. You know that, right? Please tell me I didn’t make you cry? I’ll tell you anything. I’m so sorry.”

 

Felicity kissed his bare chest. “I’m sorry too, maybe I’m overreacting. It’s just I think we are good, like really good. Then you won’t tell me something and I guess I just started having doubts. It’s silly, really. It’s just I liked being someone’s favourite. I’ve never been someone’s favourite, you know?”

 

Oliver lifted her up, sat her on the bathroom counter. He put some warm water on a facecloth, began wiping her tears away. “You are my favourite. You will always be my favourite. I love you. I love you so much that I was going to propose tomorrow but then Barry proposed. I worried you would think I was doing it because of Barry and Caitlin. Also there was a part of me that worried you’d say no. I didn’t know if you wanted to get married.”

 

“Oh Oliver,” Felicity pulled him down for a hug. “Of course, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you to the moon and back, baby. Now, I feel if more foolish for having doubted us. We can wait to get engaged if you want, you know optics. Just so you know, I’d be happy to say yes right now.”

 

Oliver couldn’t hide his hope. “Really? I mean Felicity I had a big thing planned.”

 

“You and your planning.” Felicity tisked. “Don’t you know, all I need is you. I don’t need fancy nights or proposals. I just need you, Oliver Queen. You are my everything.”

 

“You are my everything, too.” Oliver carefully scooped Felicity up off the counter, he carried her to their bed placed her on her side. “Wait one minute.” Oliver ran over to his side of the room, opening his shaving bag on top of the bureau he pulled out a little blue box.

 

Felicity’s mouth dropped open when she saw the Tiffany’s box. “Oh! You are going to do it!!!”

 

Oliver walked over by Felicity, got down on one knee, “Felicity Smoak, I want you to be my favourite for always. I’ve waited so long for this. I never dreamed I would be lucky enough to meet someone like you. Will you marry me?”

 

Felicity sat up, took Oliver’s hand, not holding the ring and hauled him into bed. She placed kisses all over his face while repeating. “Yes, yes a thousand times. I love you!!”

 

“Do you want the ring?” Oliver laughed as she wouldn’t stop kissing him.

 

Felicity smiled. “Later, right now all I want is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to anyone who took the time to read, comment, give kudos to this story or any of the other story within my fictober posts!


End file.
